Not Jealous?
by lovgravanime14
Summary: "Cintamu untukku, itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menerimamu apa adanya Yun…"/YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/Typho(s)/Oneshoot


Author : Lovgrafanime14

Main Pair : YunJae

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, alur kecepetan, Typho(s), feel gak dapet, dapat menyebabkan serangan ingin muntah setelah membacanya -_-

#Author pov

"Jae.."

Jung Yunho menyerbu masuk ke dalam apartementnya dan menemukan sang istri yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Tatapannya beralih pada televisi yang dalam keadaan menyala, menyiarkan sebuah berita tentang…dirinya.

"Jae," Yunho kembali memanggil nama itu dengan bisikan yang ia sendiri yakin suaranya terdengar bergetar saat ini.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Kim Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar menatap Yunho, "Ah Yun, kau sudah pulang?"

Yunho hanya mampu mengangguk pelan, sedikit tak berani menatap wajah Jaejoong. Melihat gerak-gerik suaminya Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, "kajja, makanlah Yun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Atau kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu?"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tidak! Bukan inilah sikap yang ia harapkan dari Jaejoong. Tidak setelah skandal yang baru saja beredar antara dirinya dengan lawan mainnya dalam sebuah drama yang ia mainkan saat ini.

Bukankah Jaejoong harusnya marah pada dirinya, memakinya? Atau setidaknya sedikit berkesal hati mendapati suaminya sendiri tengah terlibat skandal bersama orang lain yang mungkin saja mengancam terhadap hubungan mereka? Bukankah harusnya seperti itu?

Yunho kemudian menghela nafas berat dan beranjak dengan gerakan cepat mematikan tv yang masih menyiarkan skandal tentangnya. Jaejoong hanya diam menatap sikap Yunho yang saat ini berdiri membelakangi dirinya dengan bahu yang naik turun menandakan dirinya sedang gusar, "Kau…tak marah Jae?" Tanya Yunho lebih seperti bisikan.

Yunho sedikit tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja istrinya sudah berdiri dihadapannya, "Cepatlah mandi ne. kau terlihat sangat lelah Yun. Dan aigoo..lihat matamu, kenapa sampai berkantung seperti ini? Sudah kukatakan berulang kali untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Jaejoong berkata lembut sambil membelai surai rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Tidak, dimata Jaejoong hanya ada kelembutan disana. Tak ada tatapan kesal, marah, apalagi sakit hati. Bukankah tatapan mata tidak bisa berbohong? Semakin mencoba menemukan kebohongan disana, Yunho malah semakin menemukan rasa cinta yang begitu besar dalam tatapan mata istrinya. Dan itu hanya untuk dirinya.

"Jae…bukan ini yang aku harapkan." Akhirnya Yunho berkata setelah sekian lama terdiam. Pernyataan yang sudah ia katakan berkali-kali pada Jaejoong saat mereka terkungkung dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan jawaban Jaejoong selalu sama dan mungkin akan selalu sama.

"Cintamu untukku, itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk menerimamu apa adanya Yun…"

.

.

"Kau kenapa lagi Jung?"

Park Yoochun menatap datar sahabatnya yang kini hanya mengacang-acak rambutnya gusar. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seorang Jung Yunho seperti ini, "Jae bukan?" lanjutnya kembali lebih seperti penyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengannya Chun."

Yoochun hanya terdiam membiarkan Yunho kembali berbicara, "Disaat orang lain akan cemburu saat pasangannya terlibat skandal dengan seseorang, Jae seakan buta dan tuli dengan semua itu. Ia akan bersikap denganku seperti biasa, tersenyum padaku seperti biasa, memandangku seperti biasa, dan selalu mencintaiku seakan tak pernah ada yang terjadi diantara kami. Seakan hanya akulah yang merasa bersalah padanya."

"Aku ingin Jae bereaksi terhadap skandal-skandal itu. Aku ingin ia memarahiku, memakiku, dan menghukumku agar rasa bersalah ini hilang. Aku sungguh merasa berdosa padanya Chun, tapi disisi lain akupun tak bisa meniggalkan pekerjaanku. Tidak, jika Jae memang tidak menginginkannya."

Yunho sedikit memukulkan tangannya pada meja, "Sungguh, aku hanya ingin Jae meminta sesuatu pada diriku, aku ingin dibutuhkan olehnya. Tapi Jae hanya menerima selama ini. Tanpa penolakan bahkan mengeluh pun tidak. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya."

Yoochun memandang kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Ya, ia memang akui jika Jaejoong sedikit berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya. Terlalu baik, mungkin istilah yang tepat untuknya. Bahkan kekasihnya Kim Junsu yang juga berteman baik dengan Jaejoong diam-diam menjuluki namja cantik itu dengan sebutan 'Malaikat'. Malaikat tanpa sayap.

'Jae hanya ingin kau mengerti dirinya Yun..' Batin Yoochun tanpa berani menyuarakannya.

.

.

Yunho hanya mencoba meredam emosinya saat beberapa wartawan memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit. Ya, Jung Yunho memang sedang menjalani konferensi pers dengan wartawan-wartawan membahas skandalnya yang berbeda dari waktu lalu. Kali ini lebih parah.

'Jung Yunho tertangkap berciuman dengan aktris Go Ahra di sebuah klub malam'

Yunho akui itu memang benar. Namun ia sungguh tidak sadar melakukannya. Yang ia ingat adalah ia merayakan kesuksesan dramanya di sebuah klub malam bersama kru dan pemain drama dan termasuk didalamnya terdapat Go Ahra. Yeoja yang selalu berusaha mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho. Tentu saja kalian bisa menebak asal muasal skandal itu.

'Jae, jae, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau akan marah padaku? Apakah kau akan memakiku? Apakah kau—' Belum sempat Yunho berpikir terlalu jauh tentang istrinya, ia membelalakkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Disana, istrinya Kim Jaejoong berdiri dengan cantiknya diambang pintu ruang konferensi dengan tangan yang terangkat mengepal, walaupun Yunho tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong saat ini, ia bisa membaca dari pergerakan bibir Jaejoong. Dan Yunho semakin tercekat saat memahami apa yang berusaha dikatakan Jaejoong.

'Fighting Yunnie!' dengan seulas senyum lembut yang sangat menenangkan.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari manik mata Yunho. Jaejoong, berdiri disana menyemangatinya tanpa memikirkan bahwa konferensi ini mungkin sangat menyakiti dirinya. Berdiri disana untuk menyemangati seorang Jung Yunho yang hanya bisa menyakiti dirinya. Berdiri disana dengan seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu untuk Jung Yunho.

Namun, Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghilang pergi dari sana. Yunho yang masih tercekat kalang kabut beranjak mengejarnya, "Jae!" teriaknya tanpa mempedulikan ruang konferensi yang kini semakin riuh akibat ulahnya. Ia sungguh tak peduli lagi, saat ini hanya nama Jaejoong yang menghantuinya.

Yunho masih bisa melihat punggung jaejoong yang berjalan pelan keluar dari gedung berlangsungnya konferensi. Tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang turun dengan deras, Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tanpa ragu menembus hujan tanpa ada sesuatu yang melindunginya. Dan inilah pertama kalinya Yunho melihat kerapuhan yang tersemat dalam diri Jaejoong, "Yah! Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho berteriak keras membuat langkah Jaejoong terhenti.

Jaejoong berbalik menghadapnya dengan senyuman tersemat di bibirnya, "Yun, bukankah konferensinya belum selesai? Kenapa ada disini?"

Yunho menggigit bibirnya saat kembali melihat senyuman itu. 'Kumohon Jae, jangan tersenyum lagi padaku' Batinnya berteriak.

Tanpa terduga, Yunho berlari kencang kearah Jaejoong dan bersimpuh dihadapannya sambil memegangi kaki Jaejoong erat, "Aku minta maaf Jae, MIANHAE! YAH JUNG JAEJOONG! Aku mohon maafkan aku Jae..mianhae.."Yunho berteriak keras sambil terisak menumpahkan segala keresahannya.

Jaejoong kelabakan saat melihat Yunho bersimpuh padanya, "Yunnie, aku mohon berdirilah. Aku tak marah pada—"

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENGATAKAN TAK MARAH PADAKU JUNG JAEJOONG! Marah padaku Jae! Maki aku! Hukum aku Jae! Kumohon Jae, aku tak bisa seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melihatmu tersenyum padahal kau sakit Jae!"

"Y—Yun.."

Yunho berdiri dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong, "Kau akan membiarkan kita tetap seperti ini hah?! Kau membiarkan saja aku berselingkuh dengan orang lain Jae?! Kau tak lagi membutuhkan cintaku Jung jaejoong? Apakah kau tak mencintaiku lagi—"

'PLAK!'

Yunho memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Jaejoong. Dan Yunho saat ini sangat bisa melihat dengan jelas doe eyes yang selalu dikaguminya itu berkaca-kaca, "Ja—jae.."

"Yah Jung Yunho! Apakah ini yang kau harapkan? Kau mengharapkan Aku menyakitimu seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong mendesis tajam dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

Yunho hanya terdiam lalu Jaejoong melanjutkan kembali, "Bukankah aku sudah pernah berjanji, aku akan mencintaimu apa adanya, aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kau tak menginginkan lagi, aku akan menerimamu apa adanya. Apakah semua itu tak cukup untuk menjelaskan padamu?!"

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu Yun, aku tak ingin membebanimu. Walaupun sangat sakit rasanya sampai aku ingin menangis setiap melihatmu."

"Sungguh, rasa cintamu untukku sudah sangat cukup bagiku. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu Yun. Hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran untukmu. Tapi kau…malah menginginkanku untuk menghakimimu juga. Aku tak bisa Yun, aku tak bisa seperti itu. aku ingin kau mengerti…memahamiku tanpa harus aku menyuarakannya."

"Dan kau, malah menganggapku tak mengharapkan cintamu lagi? Yah! Bahkan kau berpikiran bahwa aku tak mencintaimu Jung? Pabboya.."

Jaejoong sudah tak bisa berkata apapun lagi dan hanya terisak hebat dalam pelukan Yunho. Yunho masih tak mempercayai ini. Jadi, inikah sebab istrinya selalu tak bereaksi atas skandal-skandal yang menerpanya. Apakah Jaejoong mencoba menjadi sandarannya saat ia lelah dengan hal-hal yang menimpanya?

Dan ia sudah beranggapan buruk pada niat semulia itu?

"Mian Jae…aku mengerti. Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi Jae. Aku janji." Yunho kemudian mengangkat dagu jaejoong agar menatapnya, "Tapi aku juga ingin menjadi sandaranmu juga sayang. Jangan selalu mementingkanku. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang kau inginkan dan butuhkan. Aku juga ingin dibutuhkan Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyusupkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho. Yunho yang menyadari sikap itu tertawa kecil, "Ah, aku sungguh rindu kau bermanja seperti ini padaku sayang. Saranghae Jung Jaejoong, istriku yang paling kucintai di dunia ini."

Jaejoong bisa merasakan pipinya dan juga hatinya menghangat dengan cepat. Masih menutupi wajahnya, ia berbisik, "Nado saranghae Jung Yunho.."

.

.

END

Yah yah…author tahu ini pasti ancur banget dan alur yg terasa kecepetan. Tapi ya sudahlah, karena berhubung dapet ide, jadi tumpahkan saja takut keburu lupa -_-"


End file.
